


Just Like Old Times

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Winnipeg Jets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Companion: Nik is up to his old tricks and asks Alexei to sign with the Jets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit out-dated. Obviously, Poni is back on the Devils...

Alexei liked it in Jersey. He had Ilya and the other players who he had become good friends with, plus they had a good thing going for them. He was getting minutes and good linemates for a change and he was finally getting noticed. Not to mention with Parise likely going, Ilya could possibly become the captain. So, yeah, he planned on going back to the Devils.

But then Nik invited him over for a beer and asked him if he’d looked at any other offers. Alexei nodded slowly, of course he had. He also saw the Winnipeg offer and knew what Nik was going to ask. “Anything interesting?”

“Jets want me, but I’m sure you already know,” Alexei answered.

“It’s in Canada, it’d be easier on the kids – I know mine miss Jess and the boys.”  Nik was still such a kid sometimes, trying to win Alexei over by using his children. “They have a good group of guys.”

Alexei sighed, it was a losing battle. Nik was still his best friend – they lived right next to each other for Christ sakes. “I should’ve known I’d end up stuck with you in the long run,” he sighed.

“Is that a yes?” Nik asked, way too excited.

“I’ll talk to Inna and see what she says.”

“She said it was up to you,” Nik replied. “I asked her earlier what she would think about you playing in Winnipeg.” Alexei tried glaring, but Nik ignored it and kept on smiling. “The Kazonskis; together again!”

“I can’t believe I’m falling for this. It has to be a trap,” Alexei laughed. It would be nice to be back with Nik for a change. Maybe they would be on the same line, spark some chemistry between them.


End file.
